


[Fanart] Stop doing what you. Keep doing it too

by orphan_account



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Handcuffs, M/M, Naked/Clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heavily inspired by that scene in Ep 03 where Yutong handcuffs Zhan Yao and runs away with him (while romantic music plays and their coworkers are so baffled they even forget how to eat, lol). Wait for it...When they return the following conversation happens (blink and you miss it, because there's another conversation going on in the background, but nonetheless, it's CANON):Zhan Yao: Don't use those cuffs on me again!Bai Yutong: It's not like I didn't use them on you before.(Me: Or won't use them on you again... *hahaha*)Title 'borrowed' from Catatonia's lyrics, just to be clear, it's in no way non-con, Yao is absolutely into it, it's just their regular old cat and mouse game
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	[Fanart] Stop doing what you. Keep doing it too




End file.
